AD ASTRA PER ASPERA
by lucifersgirl
Summary: Morgan, Harry Potter fan, gets reborn in Harry Potter as Tom Riddle's sister. What will she do? Will she help him become Lord Voldemort, will she join him, or..?
1. prologue

**I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, THANK YOU J.K ROWLING. I only own Morgana(OC).**

 **Morgan, a fan of Harry Potter, dies in a tragic attack and gets reborn as Tom Riddle's sister, Morgana Astrid Riddle. See how she deals with being reborn in Harry Potter and all her Hogwarts adventures and who she falls for and how will Tom, her brother, react to that.**

 **Morgana(OC) x Orion Black love story. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**

You know how they say that you're life flashes before your eyes when you die? Well, that's not true.

The only thing that flashed before my eyes was the bullet before it went through my head and then dark.

For a lot of excruciating months, or years, it was so dark and gooey. At one time I could feel another body next to me. I thought about being reincarnated but it just seemed like a laughable excuse.

But then the push came. It felt really uncomfortable and like someone was squeezing me and pushing me at the same time, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I cried out in relief when I saw the lights, but it sounded more like a wail, a baby wail to be exact.

After a woman took me in her arms and put me on someone's chest, another wail came. Then the only thing I heard was Morgana Astrid and Tom Marvolo Riddle.

My baby brain blanked out. All I could think about was being reincarnated into Harry Potter universe. I read fanfictions of reincarnated people in Harry Potter, but I never thought this would happen to me.

I never thought that I would be reborn as Lord Voldemort's twin sister. Of course, I read Harry Potter franchise, who didn't, but being reborn in 1920's when Tom Riddle was born, how can I survive that?

I don't know what will happen in the future, near of far. Should I stop Tom from becoming Lord Voldemort or should I help him? Well I suppose I just have to stop thinking about it and enjoy my life.

When I came to reality I saw my baby brother next to me and a woman who I heard was Mrs. Cole. She looked at me and I smiled, showing my non existent teeth. The woman smiled and told me, in a soothing voice, that our mother unfortunately passed away and that her name was Merope, then she left the room.

I took my surroundings and saw that we were in a room with a lot of baby cots and dolls. I looked next to me and saw my brother looking at me and smiling. I too smiled and turned my head around, then I fell asleep thinking that no matter what happens I will always stand by my brother's side, we are in this together whether I like it or not.

He is my brother and I just can't be bothered to think about the future when even I don't know the full story of Tom's childhood. At that moment I swore that I will protect him from everything and I will show him love. And no one can get in my way of that. No one, not even Dumbledore.


	2. one

Eleven years have passed since I was reborn into the world of Harry Potter as Tom's sister. Eleven years have passed since I got to know my little brother. My life as Morgan Smith has ended, and my life as Morgana Riddle has begun.

In those eleven years, I got to understand Tom better. We both lived in that dreadful orphanage, we both got to experience the hate everyone felt towards us. For me, it was just Billy Stubbs that was a problem. Mrs. Cole and everyone else liked me, and I never got to experience the exorcism.

I had a lot of friends and everytime Mrs. Cole needed help, I was there to help. I think I succeeded in teaching Tom to love. Despite everything Tom went through he was still gentle and caring towards me.

Tom and I have practised wandless magic together and now we are currently waiting for our Hogwarts letter. I haven't told Tom anything about magic or Hogwarts, but I hope we get to be in the same house, even if we're not, Ravenclaw would be perfect for me.

As I grew up, my looks have changed and I can say that I am, in my opinion beautiful. I have black hair, brown eyes, flawless skin, high cheekbones and for a child, I am skinny and petite. I kinda look like Adelaide Kane, very elegant.

As I am laying down in my bed, in the room I share with Tom, someone knocks on the door. "Yes?" I said. "Morgana, Tom, there is someone here to see you." Mrs. Cole said as she opened the door.

I quickly stood up from the bed as Mrs. Cole said that Dumbledore is here, of course she butchered up his name, but I didn't bother to listen. As Dumbledore came in the room he said "Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am a proffesor at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Now that Dumbledore has left the room and Tom and I got our letters, I went and ask Mrs. Cole if Tom and I could go to get our school's supplies. "Yes, you can go, just make sure to be back for lunch.

I went back to our room and said to Tom "Tom, let's get ready so we can go to Diagon Ally, Mrs. Cole said to be back before lunch." Tom smiled at me and said "Alright, Morgs, let's get ready." I smiled at Tom and suggested "When we get to Gringotts, let's see if the goblins have a way to see if we have any magical inheritance." "Yes, great idea, sister" agreed Tom.

Now I think I forgot to describe my little brother. Well, Tom looks exactly like how he did in the movies. Dark hair, dark eyes, very cute, except what the books and movies don't show, they probably don't know, is that Tom is very funny. Or maybe that changed with my arrival.

Tom still hates his father, as do I, but we don't hate our mother. One thing that I can say is that we are both parselmouth and that is very scary living in the 1930 in Lonodon, in a rundown orphange. Listening to sirens and bombs is something so traumatic that If we don't have any available manors from the inheritance, I will beg Dumbledore to stay at Hogwarts because I will not return to muggle London to traumatize myself some more.


End file.
